Last Hope
by kenyizsu
Summary: One-shot. Why didn't Optimus know he was a Prime? Well... blame the fate for it. This summary is a little bit lame ;.


**I found a strange sentence on TFWiki about the Dynasty of Primes. They wrote that Optimus was an _orphan_ without any knowledge about his lineage. That gave me the idea for this fic. R&R please!**

**Axlan, Diamondsun (c) me**

**Megatron, Optimus, The Fallen (c) Hasbro**

* * *

Axlan turned his back to the window through which you could see the capital city of Trypticon. The city was beautiful, but not now. Dark clouds of an electrical storm were hanging on the sky, mysterious bolts were everywhere. Nobody was outside, every bot was in the safety of their home. This storm was also an omen to Axlan.

The robot touched a sign on his forehead. It was a complicated doodling, yet the most important in their dictionary: the Sign of the Primes. This rank was a blessing and a curse at the same time. It was a blessing because it meant he was a member of a dynasty that was fighting for majestic purposes and has great power. And it was a curse because of the Fallen. That traitor was pure evil and had demonic apperiance. He was older than Axlan, more experienced, one young Prime couldn't stand a chance against him.

_Maybe not in power,_ thought Axlan. _But in mind_.

Suddenly there were crying and hissy and clashing from the next room. Axlan stepped inside silently. His wife, the always beautiful and faithful Diamondsun was feeding their two children. Both of them were moving wildly in their strips. One of them was one and a half deca-cycles older, had grey armor and long fingers which he could use very skillfully. He was an aggressive little baby and always grabbed the delicious bites of energon from his brother. He was usually in a tantrum for silly reasons and liked to be in the centre of attention.

The other one was silent and peaceful, had blue armor and big optics, he will be some kind of truck when he gets older. He was the smaller and weaker, never cried with no reason and sometimes not even with reason. He never got angry when his elder brother grabbed the energon from him and hit him on the head.

Diamondsun started to caress the crying grey baby who had just plunked the plate full with energon onto the floor. Axlan sat down next to her and helped cleaning up the mess.

- Hissy again? – he asked.

- Hissy again – smiled Diamondsun softly. – The two are chalk and cheese.

Axlan was suprised that his wife was smiling. The Fallen will arrive soon to him, the only adult Prime to kill him. He offered her to flee with their children but she refused even when it turned out that the Fallen will kill them too if he finds them with Axlan.

The dark storm showed he was near. When the Prime looked up to the clouds he could see the future. Their children will form the fate of Cyberton but he didn't know how. He had to save them from the Fallen no matter the cost. They had a plan but so little time to do it.

Diamondsun had fed the two babies and they had fallen asleep. And if they were sleeping the plan was easier to be made. The two parents' sparks were filled with sadness from the decision but there was no choice.

They slowly left the house. Diamondsun went to the centre of Trypticon with the grey baby while Axlan headed to the edge of the city.

It started raining when someone hammered on the door of the orphanage. The caretaker fembot woke with a start and rushed to the door. But when she opened it there was nobody outside, just a little package covered with a blanket. When she picked it up, it turned out that it was a little babyformer in the strip. The blue armored baby was sleeping, he was grabbing a letter with his little fingers. The fembot carefully pulled out the message and read it:

„_Optimus._

_Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."_

Diamondsun placed her grey child in front of the Government Palace. She will miss him a lot, even the hissy self. But this will be a good place for him. A much better place than for the other child. The baby turned to his other side and crinkled the letter between his fingers:

"_Megatron._

_Great leaders don't always have good fate."_

Axlan and Diamondsun was sitting in front of the window and huging each other in awkward silence. He will soon arrive. And then what will happen? Will it hurt? Will he make them suffer? Axlan didn't dare to think about it.

- What will happen to our babies? What will happen to **him**? – whispered Diamondsun. – What will happen to Cyberton if he fails?

- He can't fail. He **won't** fail – answered Axlan. – We have to believe in him. He is a Prime too, afterall.

As a mysterious bluster was growing bigger and bigger over the city, one of the two siblings started turning about restlessly in his strip and a blurred little doodling blinked on his temple.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! ;)**


End file.
